fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Willow Gothraven
BIOS Brawl-A-Song: Willow is a cynical and apathetic Torontonian goth high school girl who doesn't hold idealistic things like achieving your dreams if you work hard enough to pursue them or hope for the future in high regard, and who hardly ever trusts anyone. One day, she is invited to the Brawl-A-Song tournament, and her absolute disdain for most genres of music drives her to participate in it and ensure that her opponents know what it's like to feel damaged inside, like her. JAMMERS * Black Hole: Willow creates a nega-ergokinetic portal under her opponent's feet, which sucks them in, disappears, and then reappears above the arena floor, dropping the foe. On Meter Burn, in addition to the ground portal staying while the aerial one appears to drop them into it twice before the former of the two portals disappears and the opponent lands head-first onto the ground, the character on the receiving end of the Jammer falls faster. * Nega-Ergoport: Willow teleports to the other side of her opponent in a flash of dark energy. When the Jammer is Meter-Burned, she also pushes forward with her palms at the foe, creating a nega-ergokinetic blast that knocks them back and down onto the ground. * Dark Bird: Willow's pet raven, Poe, flies at and attacks her opponent, its wings burning with dark energy, then flies away afterwards. On Meter Burn, the attack reaches the full screen and does two additional hits for three hits total. * Binding Pentagram: Willow summons a red pentagram behind her opponent, which then proceeds to bind them in place, disabling their movements for a free hit. Meter Burn not only increases the duration of the bind, but the foe also writhes in agony as the nega-energy from the pentagram burns them, damaging them over time. * Burning Caffeine: Willow takes out a mug full of hot Denny's coffee, drinks it, and then spits it out in a mist-like form in her opponent's face, not only temporarily blinding and stunning them for a free hit, but also damaging them while they are stunned. Meter Burn has her spit out more coffee onto the opponent, adding more stun time and damage. G-CLEF TRIGGER * Demonic Blessing: Willow spreads out her arms and shouts, supercharging herself with dark energy that burns throughout her body and gaining a slight power boost with all special moves involving her dark energy powers. Not only that, she also regains lost health with every attack dealt to the opponent. CRESCENDOS * Ring of Darkness: Willow spreads her arms out, during which she declares, "Abandon all hope," and generates a multi-hitting dark energy ring around herself that deals five hits total if it connects, during which she calls out, "Let the eternal abyss take you!" The Super Crescendo version of this move has her create a large, multi-hitting pillar of swirling dark energy that deals seven hits instead. * Million Wings: Willow conjures some nega-energy in her hands, during which she says, "Today is the last day..." then pushes forward Hadoken-style and continues on, "Of the rest of your miserable life!", generating a swarm of dark energy bats to fly at and attack her opponent, dealing 13 hits total if it connects. The Super Crescendo version increases the size of the bat swarm, the damage of the opponent, and makes the move deal 21 hits total. ULTIMATE CRESCENDO Welcome to the Abyss: Willow begins the Ultimate Crescendo attack by spreading her arms out and supercharging her hands with dark energy, during which she calls out, "Now you will fall like the rain!" She then proceeds to blast them down onto the arena floor, on a dark energy pentagram of her creation. The next thing the goth teen does is conjure a flock of nega-ergokinetic ravens to fly at and attack the unfortunate foe, hitting them multiple times for ten hits total and causing them to writhe in agony on the pentagram, during which she declares, "Enjoy the rest of your life in blackness!" Then, her real raven, Poe, flies around the character on the receiving end of the Ultimate Crescendo multiple times in rapid succession, creating a pillar of dark miasma that launches them upwards, causing them to disappear off-screen for three seconds. Lastly, as soon as the opponent starts to fall to the ground, Willow pushes forward with both hands, blasting them backwards. Post-Ultimate Crescendo, she looks down apathetically at the foe and says, "A waste of a chance for sympathy..." WIN QUOTES * (generic) There is no meaning in life... Only pain. * (generic) This is why you lost. Everyone is all a bunch of conformists anyway! * (generic) I will not laugh at your defeat, and I will not cry over it. * (mirror match) A pale and worthless imitation... CHARACTER-SPECIFIC WIN QUOTES (ARCADE MODE ONLY) * (vs. J-Pop Hogo-sha) You bubbly pop types have always been a blight on this world, and always will be. * (vs. Rapster) I've written diary entries that were more painful than your crime drama. * (vs. Ranjan) People in your business sing and dance too much to appeal to my tastes. * (vs. Cliff) Look who we have here... Another Canadian in this tournament. * (vs. Ziggy) Talk of peace and love utterly disgusts me. * (vs. Barry) "Soul?" Do you not see the darkness in mine? "Style?" Such a meaningless concept. * (vs. Randy) And thus, an old washup met a new fate. * (vs. Luiz) I'm not very much into samba. It sounds too upbeat for my tastes. * (vs. Diego) You trumpeting your sadness will suit your loss well. * (vs. Ruby) Too sexual... Not my thing. * (vs. Dixie) Ugh, country music... Such an awful mess of over-patriotism! * (vs. Psyan) Another social outcast... Why could you not become one of us? * (vs. Karl) You know nothing of death. * (vs. Adelheid) Stop wasting electricity. * (vs. DVBST3PL0RD) Such distasteful music... * (vs. J.W.) Life is no movie. You don't get a happy ending. * (vs. Tony) Sooner or later, the curtain will come down on your career. * (vs. Dilwyn) "Lord?" "Faith?" Those words mean nothing to me. * (vs. LeRoy) Jazz is the Devil's music, and yet you do not worship Him. * (vs. Jonathan) Classical is SO boring and obsolete. * (vs. Sofia) I'd rather go deaf than listen to you scream so loud. * (vs. TECH-N0) I always knew technology caused brain damage. * (vs. Lucy) You will be separated from your child in the afterworld sooner than you think. * (vs. Nightcoria) Ugh, why does everyone in this tournament always choose lame genres? * (vs. Ayana) I never met a stupid tree-hugger hippie I liked... * (vs. Iakov) Cold and darkness... They go quite well together. * (vs. Sehrish) Are those exotic movements of yours supposed to faze me? * (vs. Antimuzikon) If anyone should be getting rid of music around here, it's me. * (vs. Richard) Medieval times were full of darkness. Why do you not embrace that darkness? * (vs. Evette) Always the bridesmaid... Never the bride. * (vs. Albert) You are nothing but a farce. * (vs. Daniela) People like you disgust me. * (vs. H-Core) To wear a skull on your face... A perfect way to embrace darkness. * (vs. KPOP Deulim) Just how many of you Asian pop conformists are there, anyway? * (vs. Friedrich) Don't just deal pain... Embrace it. MISC. INFO Voice Actress: Susan Dalian Stage: Goth Hangout (Music background genre: Goth) Rival: J-Pop Hogo-sha * Intro Sequence: A red pentagram appears on the arena floor right out of nowhere and Willow dark energy-ports into the fight and asks, "You want to know real pain?", then goes into her fighting stance and continues, "Let me show it to you." * Round Win Sequence: Willow looks down apathetically at her opponent and says, "Now you're like me, damaged inside," before going into her fighting stance again. * Outro Sequence: Willow uses her dark energy to levitate an inch off the ground, then Poe flies onto her left or right shoulder, and the sequence freezes on her as she supercharges her hands with dark energy, followed by the raven spreading out his wings and cawing. ARCADE MODE PROLOGUE (The first mid-narration cut takes us to a panorama of downtown Toronto as The 69 Eyes' "Gothic Girl" starts playing.) * Willow: (narrating, unenthusiastically) Well, hello. This is my hometown of Toronto. Welcome. (We're then taken to the second mid-narration cut, where Torontonians are seen doing fun things like shopping at PATH and attending a Toronto Blue Jays home game.) * Willow: (narrating) It's an awful mess of things that don't really suit my interests, sports being the absolute worst offender. (In the third and final mid-narration cut, Willow is seen drinking coffee with her four goth friends, two boys and two girls, who are also teenagers, like her, at a group table at the Dundas St. Denny's restaurant downtown.) * Willow: (narrating) And, here I am with my non-conformist friends. Our habit of ordering only coffee at Denny's and inability to pay for it has earned us a city-wide ban from the restaurant. * Denny's Waitress: (approaching the goth teens at their table) Oh, for crying out loud! Are you kids going to order something to eat, or just sit around loitering here for hours on end and drinking and wasting good amounts of our coffee? * Willow: Go away! You think WE care? Conformist bitch! * Goth Friend #1: Yeah! * Goth Friend #2: Agreed. * Denny's Waitress: (emotionally hurt) What did you... call me? You kids need to leave right now or I'll have you arrested. * Willow: (unenthusiastically) OK, OK, we're out. Come on, guys. (walks out the restaurant doors with her goth friends) (We then cut to Willow and her group hanging out together behind the building of their school, with The Cure's "A Night Like This" playing on a boombox until the alien messenger shows up to approach Willow.) * Willow: (standing up to speak with the messenger) Ugh, who are you, and what exactly do you want with me? * Alien Messenger: Willow Gothraven, your greatest challenge yet awaits. (handing Willow a mysterious envelope) Please, take this. It is of utmost importance. * Willow: (taking the envelope) I wonder what this envelope contains? * Alien Messenger: Open it and you will find out. (leaves the classroom) * Goth Friend #3: Yeah, Willow. Open that envelope you got right out of nowhere and find out. * Willow: (opens the envelope, then reads the contents of it in an unenthusiastic tone) Ms. Gothraven, you have been invited to participate in the Brawl-A-Song Tournament. The Brawl-A-Song Tournament welcomes all music-based fighters from all parts of the world. My friends, do you all realize what this means? * Goth Friend #1: What, exactly? * Willow: This means that all the conformist losers fighting in the tournament have yet to understand the total lameness of the genres they chose. * Goth Friend #2: And... what else? * Willow: And... that goth music is the only genre that the world has yet to buy CDs of, or listen to, or go to concerts of at all! I mean, seriously, who even listens to bubbly and happy pop, or freaking dubstep, or whatever it is that stupid hippies listen to and likes it anyway? (Lastly, we cut to Willow at home in her bedroom as she performs a demonic ritual.) * Willow: (narrating) Let the conformists who think their genres are cool know what it feels like to feel the pain in their souls that I do in mine! RIVAL BATTLE - vs. J-Pop Hogo-sha (Cut to an music-themed outdoor arena with thousands of people in attendance. Inside is a large, circular sports ring, minus the ropes and surrounded by four golden columns, each one with a giant record on top of it. J-Pop Hogo-sha and Willow stand a foot away from each other, looking at each other.) * * Tournament Announcer: Ladies and gentleman, this is gonna be one ROCKIN' battle! The Brawl-A-Song. Tooooooouuuuuuuuuurnament. FINAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLS!! (motioning to Willow as she enters) On the left side is, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, representing the gothic genre, Willow Gothraven! (motioning to J-Pop Hogo-sha as she enters) And on the right side is, from Kyoto, Japan, representing the J-pop genre, J-Pop Hogo-sha! * Willow: Well, well. Who do we have here? The teacher's pest. * J-Pop Hogo-sha: That's what everyone always thinks of me because I'd much rather listen to J-pop in class than study. (Willow and J-Pop Hogo-sha both go into their fighting stances.) * Willow: I'll teach you what happens when you make lame musical choices. * J-Pop Hogo-sha: Are you seriously going to talk about MY genre like that? What a meanie! FINAL BOSS BATTLE - vs. Antimuzikon (After the fight, a badly-beaten J-Pop Hogo-sha is down on one hand and one knee.) * Tournament Announcer: All.... RI-HI-HI-HI-HIIIIIGHT! We have a winner, and new Brawl-A-Song Champion... Willow Gothraven! YEEEAAAH!! * Willow: Now that I've beaten you senseless, allow me to teach you what REAL pain feels like! * J-Pop Hogo-sha: Aww, kouheide wanai (no fair)! I can't believe I let an apathetic meanie like you win this fight! Willow: And, you lost because you're too idealistic and too much of a stupid conformist to be shown mercy. (an alien abduction beam shines over her) I'd much rather be taken by darkness than light. (floats above the ring floor, following the beam) * J-Pop Hogo-sha: Anata ni ii yakkai harai (good riddance to you) for being such a cynical and hateful downer! (Six seconds later, we cut to Willow on Antimuzikon's ship, the Finemusicae.) * Willow: Whoever you are who brought me here, show yourself so I can show you the pain you deserve! * Antimuzikon: (approaching Willow) Willow Gothraven, the winner and champion of the Brawl-A-Song tournament... Welcome aboard my ship, the Finemusicae. So... You dare step forward to oppose my plans of exterminating music? A wholly, and undeniably, laughable decision at best. * Willow: So, you hate music as well... It seems to me that that makes us kindred spirits. * Antimuzikon: You goths are all alike, always expressing disgust over the good things in life... Just as I always express disgust over more genres than you ever will... EVERY genre imaginable, the one you chose included! * Willow: You dare insult goth music directly to my face? Good thing I'm already dressed up for your funeral. * Antimuzikon: Do you not realize, young pessimist? This whole fighting tournament you participated in was a setup for my ultimate goal of erasing music, yours included, from all of existence. * Willow: You know what? I have no intention of saving music, like the conformists I fought just now thought they could do. (goes into her fighting stance) I would much rather change things so that goth music is the only genre left! * Antimuzikon: There's no way I'm letting you stand in the way of my plans, and nothing can prepare you... (goes into his fighting stance) for the inevitable fate of the genres and songs you know! ENDING (After the fight, a badly-beaten Antimuzikon is down on one knee and one hand.) * Willow: Foolish space poseur... Do you not know that the darkness will take you sooner than you think? * Antimuzikon: How dare you...? (snaps his fingers) You will feel even more damaged inside than you already are, Willow Gothraven! (meets the ironic fate of disintegrating into ashes as a result of his music-destroying finger snap backfiring from having been tampered with as a result of being badly beaten) * Willow: Though that intergalactic conformist showed greater hate for music than I, he is now doomed to spend 666 eternities in the cesspool of blackness. (walks over to where the abduction hatch is located. Then, a beam appears under the goth girl, and she slowly descends through outer space for ten seconds until she floats back down to hers and her goth friends' behind-the-school hangout in her hometown of Toronto on Earth.) * Goth Friend #1: (unenthusiastically) Oh, hey, Willow. You're back. * Willow: Yes, yes, I know. I fought in the tournament and put an end to some intergalactic threat to music as conformists know it. But, then... I realized something. The only genre of music this world needs at all... is GOTH! * Goth Friend #1: Yeah! * Goth Friend #2: Totally agreed. But... How do you plan for that to happen, exactly? * Willow: (bringing a heavy case full of rock instruments and parts of them in) We just form our very own goth band. Plain and simple. Now, are you all ready? (opening the case) Pick an instrument that best suits each one of you. (Some time later, we cut to the Scotiabank Arena, which has been changed over to host a concert by Willow's new goth band, Eternal Abyss.) * Concert Emcee: And now, we present to you, Canada's newest goth band... Eternal Abyss! (Willow and her now-bandmates appear on stage) * Front-Row Audience Member #1: I don't quite get why they let emos on stage. * Willow: We're goths, poseur. There's a difference. Emos hate humanity, but not nature. We, on the other hand, hate the whole damn world. * Goth Friend #1: Willow has a good point there. * Goth Friend #2: Yeah. You think WE give a freak what you think? * Front-Row Audience Member #2: Enough with the chit-chat, you damn kids. Take your cynical and hateful songs, get off the stage, and go home! * Front-Row Audience Member #3: Yeah, who cares for goth music? And, don't you even have school tomorrow? * Willow: Not without performing for you losers a new song we just wrote that started off as a little piece of poetry first. One that shows how much we hate stupid conformism, and how much pain life, school included, is. (in preparation to perform the new song) You ready, poseurs? One! Two! Three! (singing, with her goth friends, who are also the other four band members of Eternal Abyss, playing their respective instruments: the guitar, the drums, the bass, and the keyboard, with the keyboard girl playing what sounds like the intro to Evanescence's "Bring Me to Life" at the very start of the song) ♪ What does life even mean at all? Only a million raining knives as they fall! Who dares dream of every positive thing? Only conformists whose filth they bring! ♪ * Eternal Abyss Fan in the Audience #1: Yeah! Go, Eternal Abyss! You guys are awesome! * Eternal Abyss Fan in the Audience #2: Yeah, totally. Gotta love the lack of enthusiasm they're showing here. * Willow: (continuing to sing, while her bandmates continue to play their respective instruments) ♪ I'd rather have maggots eat my face while death takes me in its cold embrace, than follow an ideology for which society owes an apology! So, in short, I have two words for you: Life sucks! Here's what we think in a two-word review: Life sucks! Nothing could be more worth hating, it's true. Life sucks! What do you say when your heart snaps in two? Life. SUUUUUUCKS! ♪ (After the concert, the next day, Willow and the other Eternal Abyss members are back at their usual behind-the-school hangout.) * Willow: Yeah, we really showed those dorks. * Goth Friend #1: Showed them what, exactly, Willow? * Willow: That no music but goth should be listened to the world over. Every other genre is totally, and absolutely, inferior in comparison, and, in that tournament, I went to great lengths to make damn sure of that. And, also, that our subculture deserves more respect than it gets. * Goth Friend #2: Of freaking course it does! I mean, seriously, our brand of nonconformist, social-outcast music is taking Canada by storm already. * Willow: And, everyone will still want to listen to us in, maybe, 10-20 years. Maybe someday, if we're lucky, Hot Topic will start selling Eternal Abyss merchandise nationwide in the near, but bleak, future, and no one will give a single crap about the kind of music that stupid idealist poseurs listen to... Not even the disgusting bubbly garbage that that no-good, over-optimistic Japanese schoolgirl represents! * Goth Friend #1: Who are you talking, about, exactly? * Willow: (with extreme contempt in her eyes and her hands furiously burning with nega-energy) Hiroko Yamashiro... She needs to pay for defeating me in the tournament finals and thinking she can get away with trying to take my dreams of making goth music the superior kind of music in the world away from me the next time I see her! (Cut to pre-credits roll, where RTZ's "Face the Music" starts playing as we are treated to short animations of all the characters, shown in full-body, in their home stages, with the names of their voice actors/actresses on their left or right in front of blue fading gradients with black, silver-outlined musical notes. Afterwards, the credits start rolling and the song continues playing.) DID YOU KNOW? * Some quotes in Character-Specific haves she telling about Medieval have a full of darkness. * In her ending, she will revenge for defeated, until now there is the potential sequel, Potential-A-Song! Category:MGW characters